Callie's Journal: She Will Be Loved
by kaytoelynn1234
Summary: This is my version of what's happened so far in ABC Family's show "The Fosters". This covers from the pilot to Callie explaining her relationship to Liam (episode 5?) Enjoy!
1. Prologue (if you don't know The Fosters)

From executive producer Jennifer Lopez, _The Fosters_ is an ABC Family drama about the life of a multi-ethnic family of both foster and biological children, being raised by two mothers. Stef Foster is a mentally and physically strong, dedicated police officer who ended a previous marriage with her husband, Mike, to be with her partner, Lena Adams, who is the vice principal of Anchor Beach Community Charter School, where the kids attend. While with Mike, Stef has a son, Brandon, who continues to live with her, Lena, and their foster children: Mariana and Jesus, who are twins.

Right before the twins' fifteenth birthday, Lena surprises the entire family with another adoption, this time, a teenage girl, Callie Jacob, just released from Juvie. Since she previously lived in Juvie, many people, including Stef and Lena, feel that Callie could be a threat to the peace of their already extensive family. However, Callie is just a troubled girl struggling to recover from her dark past, living in and out of various foster families. Her most recent family, Jarett Moore who was an abusive foster father, is to blame for Callie being sent to Juvie because he claimed that she attacked him for no apparent reasons. Callie merely protected herself and Jude from his harm. The foster father reported Callie to the foster care agency and they took her away from Jude and into Juvie. When Callie is released from Juvie, warmhearted Lena decides to bring Callie home with her to meet Stef and the rest of the family. Initially, Callie is quick to judge their atypical family because Stef and Lena are same sex partners. Despite Callie's past, Stef agrees with Lena to keep Callie for the time being.


	2. Chapter 1: Liam Olmstead

**May 2011**

A towering teenage boy with tasseled, dirty blonde hair walked toward me from my new foster family's house.

"Callie, Jude, this is Liam. Liam, this is Callie, and this is Jude. Callie is fourteen and Jude is seven," Jana, our foster mother, introduced. "Liam was our only child, but now you two will be our new additions to our family register, so don't feel like you're alone! You'll never be alone again; I assure you of that," she continued.

At this instance, I, for once in my life, felt relieved and dependent upon another person. Ever since Mom passed away, I had no one I could rely on. Other adults, like the ones at the foster care agency, always deluded me into the idea of a perfect family, each and every time Jude and I move in and out of a foster family. I guess it was partially my fault for blindly believing them, too. I mean, what else am I supposed to believe? Am I supposed to believe that a higher power—this so-called "God"—had a reason to torment and punish me with this living hell? No. If this "God" loved each and every one of us like that thirty-five hundred year old book claimed he does, then why do people have to suffer in a living hell? Why don't we live in a place where only love and peace existed? What does it matter—I'm not even religious or anything, so I guess I can blame the world for my agony. My life may be a drag, but I need to deal with it for the sake of protecting Jude—he's all I have.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Liam. I'm Callie, and this is my little brother, Jude," I reiterated, timidly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Callie and Jude. So, you're only three years younger than me, right Callie?" Liam asked.

"That depends, only if you're seventeen. Then, that would be right."

"Right, I'm seventeen."

"Why do you ask?"

" Oh, no reason; I was just wondering."

"Okay. Do you think you could show us around your house?"

"Of course, I'll show you around _our _house. It's quite a maze, so try not to lose me during the tour," Liam joked.

The Olmstead's house was really quite tremendous. The house had three stories—the basement, the floor with the living amenities, and the bedrooms on the top floor. The basement was nothing special—just some outdated, dusty furniture and an average-sized wine cellar. The middle floor seemed the most out-of-the-ordinary. The light rose colored kitchen with linoleum tiles matched and connected to the size and color scheme of the lavish, fine dining room with a tan lacquered ten-seater table set and a dazzling ceiling chandelier. The kitchen also connected to the living room, a flat screen television, white leather sofas, and a veranda with beautifully potted plants. Everything seems to be suitable, for now.

**June 2011**

Jana, her husband Kash, and Liam are amazing people who made us feel like we belonged for the first time in a very long time—a great foster family. Jana and Kash trust Jude and me and provide for our everyday basic needs to the best of their abilities, not that they are struggling financially or anything. Liam serves as a great older brother and male authority figure for Jude, which I will never be able to fulfill, and he is a wonderful person to be around—very helpful and lovable. But, I just cannot seem to shake off this feeling that Jude and I will not be a permanent fit. I cannot allow Jude to hurt anymore than he already does—he is too attached to this place. I am the only one that truly understands him and can protect him. Despite this feeling, I am just glad that Jude and I can be blissful, even if it will only last for a few years. Besides, we are very accustomed to moving every few years within the foster care system—it does not affect us.

**July 2011**

"Liam, what's gotten into you? Why are your eyes so red and what is that putrid stench?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Relax, Callie, you have nothing to worry about. I just need you—" Liam babbled, placing his arm against the wall, slouching over like a zombie and backing me towards it.

"Back off! I'm not afraid of you!" I challenged, shoving him off of me.

"Woah, no need to be so feisty my sweet chili pepper." He pressed his lips gently against mine, but I did not like where this was going.

"Stop! You know I can't... I won't do this!" I cried, turning my away from his intimate gaze. He wouldn't budge. He gripped my wrists, restraining me, pinned me against the wall, and I could not resist.

Soon enough, I heard the floorboards of the hallway creaking as if someone was walking towards my room. _Please don't be Jude! He can't see me like this! _Liam, too, heard the footsteps and quickly backed away from me. At least he had the decency to stop. Sure enough, Jude popped his head through my door. _Great._

"Hey Callie, do you have some tape I can borrow? My folder tore a tad," Jude asked with his innocent puppy-dog-like eyes. I stood speechless for a moment, until my mind could finally comprehend Jude's request. I gestured towards my stationery set on my desk and hurried him out of my room, holding back my tears.

As soon as I shut the door, Liam took me aback and began touching me in ways I never experienced before.

"Who are you to touch me like that?!" I said, fiercely slapping his hands away from my body. "Get away from me, you jerk!" I yelled feeling very violated. Liam continued attempting to unbutton my shirt and that is when I snapped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shrieked in a high-pitched tone.

Jude frantically dashed back to my room as Liam hastily tried to leave my room with his clothes.

"Callie, what's wrong? What was that scream?" Jude asked, distressed.

My back slid down the wall and I instantaneously fell apart. Jude ran out of the room, returned with the house phone, and dialed for Bill, our foster care agent.

* * *

"Callie how could you? How could you ever think of seducing our perfect little angel?" Jana questioned, full of grief. "We trusted you, yet this is how you repay us? What kind of people do you take our family for?" she continued frantically.

I did not even bother trying to give my side of the story, which probably made me look even guiltier, but my insight did not matter. All that mattered to Jana and Kash was their precious little Liam's story. They did not care about me—they never cared about me, or Jude. Just Liam. And here I thought that Liam was a decent, trustworthy guy, probably the first in my life, yet he is just another mistake I should have seen coming. He would never admit, not even in a million years, that he fell for a foster girl like me. Goddamn. _What will Jana do with Jude and me? Jude deserves better_—_he has nothing to do with this mishap and he certainly doesn't deserve to be tossed around from family to family at his age. What can I do? I'm supposed to be the one responsible for him, but how can I do that without constantly hurting him, too?_

* * *

Today, Jude and I will be moving to a new foster home with a solitary man, Jarett Moore. _So much for "you'll never be alone again; I assure you of that!"_ The foster care agency claims that the man's living situation is suitable for both Jude and I, but I do not buy it. I just hope that Jude and I will be safe with him and away from Liam.


	3. Chapter 2: Jarett Moore (foster father)

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jarett yelled furiously, returning home from work. I hurried over to his bedroom to see what happened.

"JUDE!" I screamed, scooping him up into my arms. "What are you thinking?!" I continued. Jude stood silent.

"You little twerp! Take of that dress this instance! That belongs to my ex-wife!" Jarett raged toward Jude and me, like he had the intent to kill. _Pow!_ I right hooked that bitch to the ground. Anyone who tries to mess with Jude will have to go through me first.

"You sonofabitch! How dare you defy me!" Jarett barked even more aggravated.

"Leave us alone! What right do you have to treat us like shit?!" I countered.

"You know what?; fine. I'll just call your foster care agent, right now. Have fun in Juvie, kid," he challenged confidently.

"Fuck you."


	4. Chapter 3: Brandon Foster

**June 2013**

I sat in the kitchen, blankly staring at a wall, while Lena and two Latino children—one boy with fixed brown hair and a mature face; and one girl with wavy black hair and a perky smile—prepared dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Callie, I forgot to introduce the twins. This is Mariana and Jesus," Lena mentioned, attempting to break the awkward stares from across the room.

"Hm, twins; that's interesting," I mumbled to myself.

"They were both in the foster system, too, you know," Lena continued. "They came to us about eight years ago and we formally adopted them about..." she paused to remember, "five years ago," she finished, a little hesitant.

"Yup, it's been about five years, now, Mom," Mariana assured Lena.

"The foster system sucks," Jesus expressed adamantly.

"Jesus—" Lena said, disapprovingly.

"Well, it kind of does," Mariana interjected.

"Okay, that's enough from the two of you. Focus on setting the table,"

"So what happened to your face?" Jesus asked me, changing the subject. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Err—Callie's kind of had a rough day, so how about we cool it with the questions for today?" Lena declared.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Uh, it's right through there," Lena gestured kindly toward the hallway. "You'll see it."

I left the room to wash my face.

* * *

I returned to the kitchen, seeing another unfamiliar face present at the table. Lena mentioned something about a piano recital involving a five thousand dollar scholarship and I really could've cared less.

"Oh my gosh, when is the performance?" Mariana asked.

"The final performance is tomorrow evening and I expect all of us to attend, so make sure to finish your homework right after school, please," Lena announced as I sat at the dining table.

"Oh, um, who is this?" asked a boy with curly brown hair and a baby face, looking back at Lena.

"This is Callie. She's going to be staying with us for a little while," Lena introduced.

"Oh, uh, okay—staying with us for a little while; Well, nice to," he paused, "meet you," he stuttered, seeming dumbfounded, as he served me a slice of Lena's freshly baked lasagna.

"What about him?" I said.

"What?" Lena responded, wondering if she had missed something important.

"How'd you get him?" I continued casually. "—the ninety-nine cents store? I mean, they have everything there..." I scoffed. Mariana glared at me, like she was astounded by my comment.

"Well, Callie, Brandon is my partner Stephanie's biological son from her previous marriage," Lena explained.

"Hey honey!" Lena welcomed as yet another new person entered the house.

"Hi," she replied. "Ooh, great, lasagna! Delicious," she continued toward the dinner table. _Muwah! _She _kissed_ Lena. "Hi babies!" she shouted, referring to us, as she opened the refrigerator for a can of refreshing beer.

"What? Nobody told you our mom's a cop?" Jesus asked, jokingly

"See? This is why no boys ever wanna come over," Mariana added, sassily.

"As it should be," the blonde haired woman in the cop uniform emphasized.

"So you're dykes?" I stated bluntly. All of a sudden, the room went quiet and everyone stared at me with mixed feelings.

"They prefer the term 'people', but yeah, they're gay," Jesus said sarcastically.

"And he's the real son?" I clarified, pointing at Brandon to my left. No one denied nor confirmed my comment and silence struck the room, again.

The blonde lady chuckled awkwardly as if she wasn't offended and asked, "So, who's this?"

* * *

I unpacked all of my belongings—not that I had very many—temporarily in the guest bedroom. I placed my precious framed photograph of Jude and me on the nightstand, tossed my shoulder bag off to the side, and spread out on the comfortable bed. _I wonder if this place has landline phones. _I examined the entire room with no telephone in sight. _I need to contact Jude. Maybe one of the other kids has a phone I can borrow—I saw Brandon with one at the dinner table. _I could hear Brandon's music blaring from his bedroom, so I snuck over to his room and peeked in to see what he was doing. _Really? You're reading "The Great Gatsby"?_ I took this opportunity to stealthily snatch Brandon's iPhone, which was conveniently off to the side, closer to the door. I quickly dialed the number Bill, our foster care agent, provided for me, hoping Jude would pick up. No one answered. I left a brief message, not mentioning my name because I knew Jude would recognize me and Jarett wouldn't. _Please let Jude be all right. He's a good kid who deserves better._

* * *

The next morning, we all left for my first day of school at Anchorage Beach Community Charter School at different times. First Mariana, who occupied the bathroom for nearly an hour this morning making the rest of us late for breakfast, rushed out of the house, overly dressed up for school, to meet her best friend, Lexi. Then Jesus rode out on his skateboard with a PB&J in his mouth, beanie over his head, a striped tank top, and khakis. Brandon, who seemed the most typical wearing a collared shirt and jeans, walked out shortly after Jesus, texting his girlfriend, Talya, on his fancy iPhone. And lastly, there was me. Stef and Lena held me back longer than the rest of us.

"Callie, now that you will be living with our family, you need to abide by our general house and school rules," Stef declared immediately.

"Yes, we expect you to stay out of trouble, since you are out of Juvie on parole," Lena added.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get on with it before I'm late for school," I replied, hoping to escape sooner rather than later.

"Woah, hold it there young lady. First of all, you'll definitely need to get rid of that nasty attitude of yours if you expect to live here," Stef said, astounded by my response.

"Calm down, Stef. Callie just needs a little time to adjust and learn to trust us," Lena intervened.

"Okay, it's not like I haven't been through this whole 'rule' process before. I can handle myself, thank you very much," I reasoned, grabbing my brown paper lunch sack on my way out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

"Fine, we will discuss the rules another time—whenever you're ready, Callie," Stef said in defeat.

"Great. I'll see you when I return home."

On my way to school, I noticed how the neighborhood seemed comforting. The autumn colored leaves swirled in the wind as I walked peacefully to the sound of silence. I know that this family is temporary just like all of the others in the past, but maybe I should try to enjoy myself for once. I just cannot allow Jude to become so attached—not like the Olmsteads. The Fosters seem different from the Olmsteads, in the sense that there are more foster children like Jude and me, and in the sense that they do not give off any vibes of hostility. Despite this, the Olmsteads once felt like a safe family, but that was not the case.

I arrived at school, completely lost and seeing no familiar faces, except for the twins and Brandon. Mariana sat with her posse: Lexi and Kelsey, Jesus participated in volleyball with his other jockey friends, and I knew I could always find Brandon in the music room practicing piano or hanging out with Talya. Everyone else around here in the crowd segregated into various cliques—the jocks, the nerds, the popular kids, etc.—like any other schools. _All I have to do is blend in and hang low and I'll be all right._

"Hey Callie. Do you need some help finding your way around?" Brandon asked, popping up behind me.

"Oh, I think I'll be fine for today. If I need help, I'll just ask Lena in her office," I replied reclusively, knowing that Lena probably sent him to be nice to me.

"You know you can talk to the rest of us, too, right? We don't bite."

"I know that, but I don't want to interfere with any of your school or social lives. Everyone around here probably already knows that I came from Juvie..."

"Woah, you came from Juvie?" Brandon asked, astonished.

"What? Stef and Lena didn't tell you yet?" I replied, confused.

"No, they haven't told us," Brandon answered, slightly perturbed.

"Is that a problem for you?" I asked feeling a little insulted.

"Oh, no, it's just strange that Stef and Lena hasn't told us—they're usually very open with the entire family."

"Well, okay then. I'll see you later," I said, leaving at the ring of the school bell.

* * *

_I need to find Jude and save him from the likes of Jarett. Jude needs me._ I asked various bystanders cruising in the hallways if they had access to a car, but none of them would give me a ride. "You were just released from Juvie" and "I don't even know you" were the common responses. Finally, Mariana approached me, as if she had something to offer.

"So, I heard you're looking for a ride," she said, mockingly.

"Yeah, what's it to you? It's not like you can drive," I replied coolly, trying to brush her off of my trail.

"Jeez, no need to be so hostile, Callie. I'm your family now, remember?" Mariana seemed overly offended.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I can find another way. Don't concern yourself, Mariana."

"Well, I just thought I'd be nice and let you know that there's a bus stop a few blocks away and to be cautious of Lena—the bus stop is behind her office."

"Wow, that's actually really helpful. Thanks," I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Good luck finding wherever it is you're going."

I hustled over to the bus stop. On the way there, Brandon somehow managed to catch me.

"Callie! Wait up! Where are you going?" Brandon shouted.

_Ugh, what does he want? Why does he have to show up at the most inopportune time? _I turned around to face him.

"What do you care? Ugh, can you just mind your own damn business—your whole freakin' family?" I replied harshly.

"We're just trying to help you," he said, clearly irritated by my attitude.

"Just stop it, okay? I don't need you," I said harshly.

"Gosh, would you just drop your heartless-girl act already?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't have a problem with me, Brandon. I can't simply 'drop my heartless-girl act'; that's just who I am," I countered.

_Buzz, buzz. _Brandon's iPhone vibrated. He paused and stared at the phone number illuminated on the screen. "Someone's been calling me from this number all day." I snatched Brandon's phone away from him as soon as I recognized the number. I answered the call.

"Hey baby, it's me. What's going on? What do you mean? Jude, what are you saying?" He sounded like he was on speakerphone. "Let me talk to Jude. Put him back on the phone," I demanded. Jarett ended the call, refusing to let me speak to Jude. _I really hope he's not hurting because of me._

"What's going on? Who was that? How did he get my phone number?" Brandon blurted, asking way too many questions.

"Uh, I borrowed your phone last night—I gotta go," I answered, shoving his phone back into his hands.

"Who was that, Callie? Was that like your boyfriend or something?" Brandon continued.

"No, definitely not," I chortled.

"Then who was that?" Brandon demanded to know the answer.

I stopped walking and turned to him; "That was my brother."

* * *

"Do you realize how rash and dangerous your actions were just now? You could've got yourselves killed!" Stef reprimanded.

"I had to save Jude. You saw how Jarett lashed out just now," I pleaded.

"Why didn't you just ask me? You know that I'm a police officer, Callie." Stef escorted Brandon, Jude, and me to the car and walked toward Lena.

"Lena, sweetie, we can't throw these kids back into the foster system—I won't allow it," Stef declared.

"I know, but we don't have enough space for two more," Lena rationalized.

"We'll make room."

* * *

Since I did not have any friends to hangout with at lunch, I ate in the presence of me, myself, and I in the general music room. After I finished, I noticed a tan, polished, string instrument, in a decent condition, collecting dust in the back of the room. I strummed the six strings as they produced an appalling sound. I proceeded to adjust the sound by ear until I could hear the melodic chord: low E, A, D, G, B, and high E. Once I finished tweaking the sound, the door creaked open.

"Oh, hi Callie. I didn't expect to see you here," Brandon said as he popped his head in from behind the door.

"Well, who _were_ you expecting? Talya?" I asked.

"Definitely not Talya; Nobody really come here, unless someone is looking for me," Brandon clarified.

"I see. I guess I'll leave you don't want to, Callie. I'd be more than glad to share the space," Brandon offered politely.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I only came to eat my lunch, away from all of the other kids. Besides, you need the space to practice for your recital tonight," I declined.

"Nah, I'm already ready for that. No need to worry—just continue strumming that guitar you've got over there," Brandon insisted.

"Who me? I think you may've misunderstood something; I can't play the guitar," I lied.

"Really? Is that so? How'd you know to tune it so well, earlier?"

"When did I tune it?"

"I saw and heard you tuning it from outside—the walls aren't exactly soundproof, you know. _Dammit, I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily. Who knows what other questions he's going to harass me with..._

"Oh, you see, about that... Well, I'm not a very talented musician like you seem to be, you know," I confessed, actually somewhat complimenting him. Brandon and I continued chatting over lunch in the music room for the remainder of the break period.


	5. Chapter 4: Wyatt

**June 2013**

"Okay class, today we will be writing in our journals about a significant, personal memory for the next hour or so. Keep in mind that I am the only person who will read your entries," Timothy, my English teacher, announced. _Shit. I absolutely hate sharing my personal stories._

I sat in my seat, twiddling my pencil, staring at the empty pages in front of me. I was not the only person. A quiet boy with long, flowing, dirty blonde hair also sat with a blank expression. He glanced at me momentarily. I hid my face, staring back at my desk. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period and I still had nothing written in my journal.

"Callie, Wyatt, why haven't either of you written anything yet?" Tim asked. We both kept quiet. "Well, you've given me no choice—You'll both have to go to detention after school and turn in your journal entries first thing tomorrow morning. Understood?" he continued. We nodded in silence.

* * *

I ate lunch, sitting on the bench in the hallway with a gate against my back. I observed the other students passing by—nothing unusual. The next thing I knew, the boy with the long hair from English approached and sat next to me. I ignored him.

"That's a sad lunch, but I guess it beats prison food," he said sarcastically.

"Really? That's your opening line?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Well, I was going to ask you about your rap sheet, but I thought that was rude" he explained. "That's when you'ree supposed to laugh when you realize that we're both outsiders who nobody understands. And then, you have my named tattooed on your neck, until it all goes terribly wrong and you have to turn it into a snake, just biting your earlobe," he continued lightly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked coldly.

"What every guy wants—stimulating conversation... and sex... and that's probably off the table," he said quite bluntly. I laughed, baffled, and I remained speechless. "Now there's that smile," he triumphed. "So listen, some of us are hanging out at the beach by the pier Saturday night. You should come," he invited.

"I can't, I have a thing—"

"What kind of _'thing'_?"

"The kind that you'd make fun of if I told you."

"When your _thing_ gets boring, you know where to find me," he said, walking away, disappointed. I will not lie, his offer was very tempting, but I had to attend Mariana's quinceañera.


End file.
